Regarding You
by Morgana-Alex
Summary: In the early hours of the morning after a battle Minerva muses over her Favourite student. One Shot ramble.


**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own nothing.  
  
**A/N:** I wrote this one shot in my lunch hour today after the idea had been bugging me for a week. It is not my usual pairing. This story is Minerva/Hermoine (SLASH) but it is only hinted at.  
  
**Regarding You**  
  
**By Morgana-Alex  
**  
I'm watching you sleep; your face is calm and peaceful, as if you haven't a care in the world. Such a different expression from the one you wear in your waking hours.  
  
In your sleep you seem to forget the world that awaits you at dawn, the world that has taken your friends and family from your side, the world that has consumed your home and your heart.  
  
You know that any moment could be your last, that a stray or indeed on target curse could end your life, could take you away from me.   
  
I find myself asking would you welcome such an end? An end to the pain of grief, the pain muggles describe as survivor guilt.  
  
But I know you better than that; you will continue to fight this war with every ounce of magic within your body, never giving up, protecting and saving those you can and admonishing yourself for those you could not. How very like me you are in that regard.  
  
How I wish that I could take away that pain that I could somehow ease your suffering. It is pure agony to know that even when we are together you cannot forget, even for a moment the horrors you have seen and participated in.  
  
Your stirring now and the blanket that has been keeping you warm has slipped from your shoulders to your waist, revealing your body to the air and to my eyes. If you were to wake now you would hide it from me telling me that I deserve someone better than you. My dear your battle scared body is still exquisitely beautiful to me and if anyone deserves something better it is you.  
  
For the umpteenth time I wonder why you stay with me? Unfairly I think that it is because there is no one else left of your old life, that I am a desperately clung to anchor; held on to for dear life in remembrance of things past.  
  
I shake my head at my own melancholy and move to bring the blanket back to its original position; I want you to be at ease when you wake.  
  
Walking to the window I smile, you and this room are my sanctuary, my port in a storm. My smile disappears as I realise I can see the smoke and flames of Hogsmead; each time we have engaged the Death Eaters in battle and retreated to Hogwarts, they have advanced closer and closer. They are now on our doorstep at the very gates of the castle.  
  
I turn around to see your eyes regarding me. I have gone from the observer to the observed. Your expression is no longer peaceful; pain and longing are etched on to your pale features.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" You ask in a tone that makes me want to weep. Where is my carefree student?  
  
"Not long." I lie. You would hate me for telling the truth so I do not.  
  
"How many returned last night?" It's a question I have always feared and it gets no easier no matter how many times you ask it.  
  
"Seven of us returned from last night's skirmish." I whisper and watch your face fall into your hands.  
  
"I had to ask didn't I." You try and grin but fail miserably. I walk to the bed and sit beside you.  
  
"Hermoine do not blame yourself for being alive." Your looking at me, your eyes are pleading with mine. I move forward until out lips are mere inches apart. But I hesitate...  
  
"Minerva please." I know that you need to be close just as much as I do and I close the final distance between us and for a while the world outside this room is pushed to the far corner of reality. It is still there of course but instead of a piercing cry it is a mere whisper.  
  
**A/N:** Now I know I've been away for a while but I'm back now and will be catching up on my reading and reviewing. Please do the same. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **Morgana-Alex   
**  
**P.S** **Thank-you so much to my reviewers of Risking my sisters wrath. I will be posting chapter 6 on Sunday as I have gotten over my writers block. MA**


End file.
